The Cry of the Onlies
(Pocket TOS) | number = 46 | stardate = 6118.2 | date = 2269 | author = Judy Klass | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 255 | ISBN = ISBN 0671681672 }} The Cry of the Onlies is a 1989 Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Judy Klass. It was the 46th novel in Pocket Books' ''TOS'' numbered novel line. Description :Boaco Six—A once-tranquil Federation colony, now caught up in the throes of revolution. The 's mission: re-establish contact with the planet, and determine whether or not formal ties between the Federation and Boaco Six should be strengthened. :Negotiations between Captain Kirk and the planet's ruling Council of Youngers are proceeding smoothly, until the atmosphere of goodwill is shattered by the sudden destruction of a Boacan ship—at the hands of an experimental Starfleet vessel! :''Now, in order to prevent full-scale war from breaking out, the ''Enterprise must recapture the stolen Starfleet vessel and its abductors. A mission that will require the aid of the galaxy's most reclusive genius—and bring Captain Kirk face-to-face with the long-buried secrets of the past…'' References Characters :Glen Andrews • Tamara Angel • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Colignon • • Flint • Iogan • Jahn • James T. Kirk • Komack • • M-7 • Mayori • Leonard McCoy • • Noro • • Pal • • • Rizzuto • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Hiroshi Takehara • • Thorton • Nyota Uhura • Voltmer Tristan Adams • Alexander the Great • Anator • Athena • Ludwig van Beethoven • Johannes Brahms • Charlie X • Chloe • Garrovick • • Leonardo da Vinci • Henry Wadsworth Longfellow • Louise • Markor • Merlin • Methuselah • Miri • Nazafar-7 • Puil • Rayna • Solomon • Surak • Zeus Starships and vehicles : • freighter • Klingon battle cruiser • Model T • Locations :Boaco system ( • Alil • Boa • Boaco VI • Boaco VIII • Mirror Maidens) • Juram V Cestus XIV • Earth (Bordeaux • Cadiz • Italy • Mesopotamia • Vienna) • Gallaga IX • Neptune • • Starbase 12 • Tantalus colony • • Xandar's Races and cultures :Boacan • Human • Klingon • Only • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Orion States and organizations :Council of Youngers • Federation • Klingon Empire • Romulan Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command Federation Council • Ford Motor Company • Starfleet Academy • Steinway Science and technology :android • animal • antimatter • argea • blood • captain's chair • chemical • cloaking device • command chair • communicator • computer • control panel • decompression chamber • dehydration • dilithium • earpiece • fire • food computer • heart • immortality • inoculation • intercom • ion storm • kilometer • life support • mile • minute • orbit • phaser • photon torpedo • rabies • radio • robot • ryetalin • sensor • shields • space • spleen • star • starship • time • tractor beam • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • vaccine • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :baron • cadet • captain • chemical developer • doctor • ensign • helmsman • lieutenant • rebel • student • teacher • warlord • yeoman Other references :712 • 1419 • beer • beetle • bird • black market • Boacan brandy • boot • bridge • "The Building of the Ship" • candle • century • chair • chess • city • class M planet • clinic • coffee • coin • company • coral • crystal • day • democracy • Denebian momruk • diplomacy • doll • dress uniform • embargo • fencing • food • foolie • forest • fried chicken • glasses • gold • government • Grup • hail • hangar deck • hanging • hospital • IDIC • insect • iron • jungle • knife • laboratory • landing party • larpa • lizard • lunar satellite • mess hall • military • mind meld • moon • music • observation deck • ocean • ore • piano • planet • poker • Prime Directive • quadrant • red alert • Rigellian water music • Rigellian whiskey • salt • Saurian brandy • science station • seaweed • shore leave • sickbay • snake • sonata • soup • steel • storage closet • temple • torbak • torch • torture • transporter room • tree • trititanium • Vulcan harp • war game • water • week • witchcraft • wooker • year • yellow alert Appendices Images cryonlies.jpg|Cover image. cryOfTheOnliesBack.jpg|Back cover image. sparrow.jpg| . onlies.jpg|One of the Onlies. ent1701CryOnlies.jpg|''Enterprise''. jtkCryOnlies.jpg|Kirk. spockCryOnlies.jpg|Spock. Connections | }} External link * category:tOS novels